


The Curse Of Luz Noceda 2, The Father Of Luz Noceda

by Lewis_guy13, LuzNocedaLove



Series: The Curse of Luz Noceda [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewis_guy13/pseuds/Lewis_guy13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzNocedaLove/pseuds/LuzNocedaLove
Series: The Curse of Luz Noceda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuzNocedaLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzNocedaLove/gifts).



Luz was in shock because Eda told her that she knew her father. i know how to get to your father Luz, lets go to the grudegby field.


	2. The Portal

They arrive at the grudgeby field,and they put in an owl shaped key The Portal pops up and it opens. Eda????!???? says Luz is my dad in here.... yes says Eda. They walk in.


	3. The Backstory

This is where we learn about Luz's dad and how he did what he did.


End file.
